1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid crystal composition and a stereoscopic (3D) display comprising the liquid crystal composition. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a liquid crystal composition which can form liquid crystal lens by utilizing a horizontal electric field, and a stereoscopic display comprising the liquid crystal composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional stereoscopic displays utilize liquid crystal (LC) lens to generate 3D pictures. Positive electrodes and negative electrodes are respectively disposed on the two substrates sandwiching a liquid crystal layer. Vertical electric fields with various strengths between the two substrates are formed by applying various driving voltages on the positive electrodes and negative electrodes to induce the liquid crystal molecules to form liquid crystal lens with various focal lengths.